20 Words
by Shadowsister
Summary: The cast of Tekken 4 summed up in 20 Words a Quote and a Fact. It's amazing what you come up with when you're supposed to be doing you're SAE work.


**Just a quickie I thought up while I was trying to do a summary for SAE. No actual storyline, like I said, it was quick.**

**The format is:**

Name

20 word summary

"Quote."_-subject of quote._

Fact (official or made up)

**These are the characters that appear in Tekken 4, if I missed any please tell me. If I didn't get 20 words please tell me. I do have an idea for an actually story, so keep an eye out for it.**

**Go Tekken! (squirts tomato sauce in the air) **

**Anita. **

* * *

20 WORDS, A QUOTE and A FACT

* * *

Kazuya Mishima

Morphing- devil thing. PURPLE devil thing. Otherwise seen as a human in sunglasses and trench coat or purple suit. Score!

"There was no explanation for my psycho-ness, so they just got Satan to posses me and completely fuck me up!" _–Kazuya Mishima on his character development/history._

Kazzy looks pretty good for a 40-ish year old dude who got thrown from high altitudes on multiple occasions.

* * *

Steve Fox

Only Brit. Only boxer. Only Brit boxer. It makes you think, don't it? And there's this issue concerning his mother.

"Have you noticed how I'm a Brit, but I sound like an American?" _–Steve Fox on his voice._

Foxy looks like a woman in his picture thing. He does!

* * *

Craig Marduk

A duck... according to a story I read. I can't remember which it is and I hate myself for that.

"I break yo face!" _–Craig Mar-'duck' (emphasis on the word duck) saying what he says in the game._

The 'Duck' probably got his ear bitten of by the same guy who tried to bite of another guy's ear and was on the news awhile ago for attempting to bite of the other guy's ear. It all makes sense if you think about it.

* * *

Heihachi Mishima

There is really only one word that can sum this guy up. Actually, it's two words. OLD FART!

"I am so fucking OLD! I am SO glad I'm dead!" _–Heihachi Mishima spoiling a spoiler of what may happen in Tekken 5._

Heihachi in that nappy-G-string thing is not a good look. Eh, bad images. Get them out!

* * *

Christie Monteiro

Break dancing chick. She has a weird dress sense. I'm not sure if that's an issue with the guys, though.

"EDDIE!" _–Christie Monteiro according to another story I read._

She kicks but. GIRL POWER!

* * *

Paul Phoenix

Gay biker dude who spends all of his money on hair gel, hair spray, mousse and other hair control products.

"I should have won every single tournament that I participated in!" _–Paul Phoenix on what he thinks should have happened. Fat chance, Go Jin!_

Paul is a SOLVENT SNIFFER! It is an official fact that Paul likes the smell of gasoline. SOLVENT SNIFFER!

* * *

Marshall Law

Bruce Lee wannabee, restaurant owner, pepper beef lover and screams like a girl type guy. Reminds me of Jan Lee.

"I was originally going to be called Bruce Lee, but then some guy called Bruce Lee showed up so that blew that idea out of the water!" _–Marshall Law on the NAMCO people choosing his name._

Pepper Beef is not supposed to be spicy! That's what spices are for. Pepper Beef is supposed to be peppery.

* * *

Ling Xiaoyu

Bubbly hyperactive cheerleader type girl on sugar highs and is addicted to amphetamines. That's the impression she gives out anyways.

"..." –_Ling Xiaoyu under a sugar induced coma._

It is so obvious that she has a 'thing' for Jin. And please don't ask me to define 'thing'. She just does, ok?

* * *

­King

Unfortunate individual who was in a freak accident. The only thing they could find on short notice was a jaguar.

"I don't speak English. Go away." _–King as I approached him for questioning._

The jaguar's head is not a real head. It's a mask. Well, you could've fooled me.

* * *

Hwoarang

Most commonly known as a street thug, but I think he's probably a meterosexual. Just look at his dress sense.

"I'm a freak of nature. When I went to the army they took away my luscious locks and when they grew back, they were red! Now, I don't think they allow hair-care products in the army, so that must mean that I have naturally red hair. All Koreans have black hair and the only way I could have gotten red is if both my parents had the recessive red hair gene in their chromosomes. That also means that my ancestors would have to have had the recessive red hair gene, which is impossible coz Koreans' genotypes are homozygous black hair. It's a basic scientific fact and don't be surprised that I know this stuff! I'm a mutant!" _–Hwoarang on his hair._

The wranga (not sure about that word) plays Cello. I have the pictures to prove it! I think it's a Cello anyways; it's kinda hard to tell. Possible stoner.

* * *

­Yoshimitsu

Is in no way related to Yoshi, green thing in some of the Mario games. I'd laugh if he was.

"Wasn't I from Soul Calibre?" _–Yoshimitsu on his origin._

I think there is a Yoshimitsu in Soul Calibre.

* * *

­Jin Kazama

Mama's boy. Every girls' dream guy. Unless they go for the bad-guy type attitude that is Hwoarang. Not much else.

"I don't really have much to say right now. Hey, what's that!?" _–Jin Kazama distracting me as he flees._

He was in Australia! I LIVE there! WOOHOO!!!

* * *

Eddy Gordo

Looks Jamaican and wears Christie's bikini when she's not looking to fight as he believes it to be a distraction.

"Yah mahn!" _–Eddy Gordo after watching Cool Runnings._

I have never heard him speak.

* * *

Kuma

Big brown teddy bear who wears a tee-shirt and sneakers. This thing really scares me. It is an absolute freak!

"Roar!" _–Kuma on anything and everything as he is a bear and bears don't talk._

Kuma has a 'thing' for Panda. Again, please don't ask me to define 'thing'.

* * *

Panda

A panda. Wow, that's original (!). That's like calling my luck bamboo, Frederrik, Lucky Bamboo. It's stupid and doesn't give individuality.

"?" _–Panda on Xiaoyu's sugar addiction._

Them red haired racoons are actually a relative of the panda, unless I am thinking of something else.

* * *

Miharu Hirano

A different version of Xiaoyu that serves absolutely no purpose what so ever. She doesn't even appear in Tekken 5!

"I wish I were more developed." _–Miharu on her underdeveloped character._

She's a random, like Mokujin, Tetsujin and Kunimitsu. 'Nuff said.

* * *

Bryan Fury

Namco's version of the Terminator. It would be so funny if Arnold did his voice in those little movie things.

"I don't think I talk." _–Bryan Fury on his character._

I don't really know much about this guy. He is a robot, isn't he?

* * *

Lee Chaolan

A poof. If you don't know what that means it means he's a homosexual. Use the word wisely, my apprentices.

"I'm, like, so not gay!" _–Lee Chaolan on his sexuality._

No sane human being who is a man would dye his hair purple and call himself Violet.

* * *

Nina Williams

Lycra wearing Irish assassin that got herself frozen just like Austin Powers. HA! Lycra. What will they think of next?

"All female fighters should youse their sex appeal. Have you seen the girls from the Dead or Alive series. They have the right idea!" _–Nina Williams on sex appeal._

I never figured out what happened to her sister. She got her head bitten off by a dinosaur in that gay anime movie, didn't she? I didn't like that movie.

* * *

Lei Wulong

Tekken equivalent of Jackie Chan. I likes Jackie. He cool. This guy is a bit weird. I liked Rush Hour.

"FWEEZE!" _–Lei Wulong saying the only word he knows in English._

I'm serious; I really didn't like that movie.

* * *

Julia Chang

Indian chick, as in Native American. Damn those Brits. First it was America, then Australia. And God knows what else.

"I don't get the whole me with the red-head Korean guy pairings. But I'm not complaining!" _–Julia Chang on the popularity of her/wranga pairing._

She doesn't look Native American. She looks like a random whitey (no offence to them).

* * *

Combot

Some random robot created for God knows what purpose. Did anybody get this guy, coz I sure as hell didn't!

"(beeps like R2D2)" _–Combot on anything and everything as I have absolutely no idea if this thing talks or not._

A random. But he does give Lee a good spanking. Wait, that did not sound right. Oh my God, I just got the most horrible-est idea stuck in my head.

* * *

**Finito!**

**NOTE: Is anyone else as excited about Tekken 5 as I am? Coz I'm pretty excited.**


End file.
